Kehidupan Azusa Menjadi Seorang Gangster
by Running Until 300KMH
Summary: Para sempai dari HTT diculik oleh orang tak dikenal. Bagaimana cara Azusa agar bisa menyelamatkan mereka? rating M karena bahasa, senjata dan tema.


Disclaimer : Penulis tidak mempunyai apapun di fic ini. Karakter, mobil, dan senjata yang tampil disini tetap milik pemilik hak ciptanya.

Kehidupan Azusa Menjadi Seorang _Gangster_

"Azu-nyan~." Sahut Yui sambil memeluk Azusa.

"Hyaaa! Yui-sempai! Kebiasaan nih!" Teriak Azusa.

"Seperti biasa ya..." Kata Ritsu.

Pada suatu pagi, anggota _Houkago Tea Time_ sedang jalan-jalan menuju tempat mereka bakal melakukan debut setelah mereka lulus dari kuliah. Hal-hal yang terjadi diatas merupakan awal dari cerita yang tak pernah dilupakan oleh Azusa. Selagi mereka lagi menuju ke tempat mereka _live concert_, tiga buah Ford Flex menghampiri mereka. Dan tak disangka-sangka mereka menculik personil _Houkago Tea Time_ kecuali Azusa. Azusa pun berusaha menyelamatkan mereka dengan segala cara. Termasuk dengan menelpon ke polisi. Pada awalnya, ketiga Ford Flex ini hampir saja tertangkap oleh polisi. Namun, ketiga mobil ini tiba-tiba menghilang secara misterius. Dan Azusa yang mendengar hal itu pun terlihat tak berdaya. Dia pun mulai menangis. Dia sangat tidak rela para sempai diculik oleh orang yang tak dikenal. Dan dia tak tahu tujuan mereka. Yang sempat dia dengar adalah "_Good, it'll be interesting. We got almost of HTT personnel. And let's start the party_."

Azusa pun memutuskan untuk pulang untuk menenangkan dirinya. Ketika dia sudah pulang ke rumahnya, yang terjadi adalah dia makin menangis tersedu-sedu. Dia tak tahu harus bagaimana. Dia sudah berusaha untuk mengontak Ui, Jun, Nao, Sumire bahkan Sawako-sensei. Namun sepertinya mereka tidak bisa dihubungi. Tapi, setelah beberapa lama, tiba-tiba hpnya Azusa berbunyi. Dan dia melihat nama Ui di _display_ hpnya. Azusa pun berusaha untuk mengangkat telepon itu.

"Halo, Azusa-chan? Ada apa?" Tanya Ui

"Ui~~~" Jawab Azusa sambil terisak.

"A... Ada apa, Azusa-chan? Apa konsernya sukses?" Tanya Ui.

"Pa... pa... para sempai diculik oleh orang tak dikenal. Ui" Jawab Azusa.

"Beneran? Terus gimana nasib Onee-chan?" Tanya Ui balik.

"Sa... Sayangnya. Yu... Yui-sempai..." Jawab Azusa.

"Kenapa?" Tanya Ui.

"Yui-sempai juga diculik." Jawab Azusa.

Tiba-tiba pembicaraan antara Ui dan Azusa diinterupsi oleh seseorang. Sepertinya orang itu merupakan kawanan penculik yang menculik Yui dkk.

"Halo? Ui? Ui? UIIIIIIII!" Sahut Azusa.

"Eh eh eh... Jangan teriak sekencang itu dong. Untung kupingku sudah terbiasa dengan bunyi senjata." Jawab seseorang yang Azusa tidak ketahui.

"Anda siapa? Kok berani-beraninya meninterupsi pembicaraan dengan teman saya?" Tanya Azusa curiga.

"Wohooo... sabar anak kecil." Jawab orang itu.

"Anak kecil tampangmu. Enak saja kalau bicara. Sekarang siapa kamu?" Tanya Azusa.

"Ok ok... Aku adalah Tenpenny. Aku adalah anggota polisi dari wilayah Los Santos." Jawab Tenpenny.

"Anggota polisi? Terus hubungan anda dengan para sempai itu apa?" Tanya Azusa.

"Aku adalah pimpinan kelompok penjahat yang berhasil menculik teman-temanmu." Jawab Tenpenny.

"Kurang ajar! Dan sekarang maumu apa? Menghabisi nyawa para sempai? Sungguh bajingan sekali anda. Seperti parasit anda!" Sahut Azusa.

"Kalau kamu ingin menyelamatkan mereka, syaratnya satu." Kata Tenpenny.

"Apa itu?" Tanya Azusa.

"Datanglah ke Los Santos. Nanti bertemulah dengan Carl. Dan kau harus bekerja sama dengan dia." Jawab Tenpenny.

"Carl? Siapa dia? Jangan bilang salah satu anggotamu lagi." Kata Azusa.

"Oh, dia adalah lawan kami. Dan aku yakin kau bisa bekerja sama dengannya." Jawab Tenpenny.

"Kalau begitu. Aku terima penawaran itu. Walau nyawaku jadi taruhannya." Kata Azusa.

"Bagus. Semangat itulah yang aku butuhkan. Dan aku akan kembalikan pembicaraanmu ke temanmu itu." Kata Tenpenny.

Setelah itu, pembicaraan antara Ui dan Azusa pun kembali bersambung.

"Azusa? Ada apa tadi? Kok aku tidak bisa berbicara denganmu?" Tanya Ui.

"Ui. Aku putuskan untuk pergi menyelamatkan Yui-sempai dan yang lainnya." Jawab Azusa.

"Tapi, kau tak tahu kemana mobil itu pergi. Dan akan berbahaya jika kau sendirian yang menyelamatkan mereka." Kata Ui khawatir.

"Tenang saja. Eh. Jangan lupa ajak Jun, Nao, Sumire dan Sawako-sensei." Sahut Azusa.

"Eh? Memangnya kenapa?" Tanya Ui.

"Kita nanti akan menghabisi lawan kita di Los Santos bersama." Jawab Azusa.

"EH? Artinya aku juga ikut?" Tanya Ui.

"Tentu saja. Apakah kau tidak khawatir dengan Yui-sempai?" Tanya Azusa.

"Soal itu... Tentu saja aku khawatir dengan Onee-chan." Jawab Ui.

"Oh iya. Kasih tahu mereka bahwa kita berangkat ke Amerika dua minggu lagi. Sambil menunggu, urus dulu paspornya." Kata Azusa.

"Siap. Nanti aku kasih tahu mereka." Jawab Ui.

* * *

Pojok Penulis : Ini merupakan fic K-On! Dan fic M pertama ane. Well, penyebab masuk ke rate M karena kedepannya bakalan penuh dengan kata-kata kurang pantas dan tema _gangster_ di fic ini. Dan silahkan RnR. Flame boleh asal flamenya ngebangun bukan flame yang hanya mementingkan karakter. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa di chapter berikutnya.


End file.
